Mario and Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic
The Mario and Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic battle is the eighth battle in the series, between Mario, Sonic and the opposing Mecha Sonic, fighting over the 4 Chaos Emeralds. It takes place during Episode 7. The first part of the battle ends with Mario and Sonic escaping into the warp pipe, and the second, 8-bit part of the battle ends with Mecha Sonic beating Mario and Sonic inside the castle. The battle begins with Mecha Sonic making an attempt at destroying Sonic and Stuffwell with a large enemy beam who are saved by Mario's keen observation. After the failed attack, Mecha Sonic appears out of the shadows and quickly knocks Mario out with a punch. Spinning quickly over a startled Sonic, Mecha Sonic quickly pulls out his machine gun and starts firing at Sonic who easily dodges the bullets. In an attempt to corner Sonic at the wall, Mecha Sonic fires two missles at him, but Sonic easily leaps over the missles before the explosion (though he is knocked off balance). Flying towards Mecha Sonic, Sonic attempts many powerful fast moves in the air on Mecha Sonic (who easily blocks them off), but when he attempts to get in a punch, Mecha Sonic grabs him and jabs him hard enough to send him flying. Before he could make another attack, Mecha Sonic warps away from Mario who was attempting to smash him into the ground with a hammer. During the little intercession between Mario and Mecha Sonic, Sonic recovers from his blow and starts spindashing in one place, initiating his Light Speed Attack. Mecha Sonic easily breaks Mario's hammer and is about to pummel him when Sonic quickly plows Mecha Sonic into the wall with his Light Speed Attack. Seeing the effectiveness of the recent attack on his powerful adversary, Sonic starts charging the Light Speed Attack again when Mecha Sonic recovers and starts to charge his own Light Speed Attack. Both characters releash the attack at the same time and, to the horror of a dodging Mario, attack each faster that time itself. Both Sonic and Mecha Sonic exchange certain blows on each other in their speed form, but neither are capable of out doing the other. Leaving the Light Speed form, Sonic then dashes quickly around Mecha Sonic in an attempt to confuse him with another attack; Mecha Sonic, however, is capable of sensing Sonic and quickly pummels Sonic into the air. While Sonic is flying into the air, Mecha Sonic follows up and kicks Sonic into the damaged wall, shattering the wall and displaying another warp pipe on the other side. Before Sonic can recover from the blow, Mecha Sonic quickly grabs him by the throat and slams him into the wall where he scolds Sonic for his humiliating defeat at Yoshi's Island and for the hedgehog's successful attempt at taking the Chaos Emeralds from him. Mecha Sonic attempts to get Sonic to tell him where the emeralds are, but when Sonic refuses to cooperate, Mecha Sonic brings out his machine gun in an attempt to finally kill Sonic. Fortunately for Sonic, Mario jumps from behind and efficiently smashes Mecha Sonic into the ground. Grabbing an injured Sonic, Mario makes a hasty jump into the unknown warp pipe, with an angry Mecha Sonic following after them. In the 8-bit version of the fight, Mecha Sonic turns into a ball and charges after Mario and Sonic. They escape along with Goombella and Kolorado. After Sonic tells them to hide, they do so and the battle begins. Mecha Sonic thens flies towards Mario and Sonic and the ground explodes in contact, causing the two to run. Mecha Sonic then unleashes his chest laser from the previous episode, causing debris to fly in the air. Mario and Sonic then hit debris pieces at Mecha Sonic, and Mario successfully punches Mecha Sonic, causing him to fly into the ground. Mario then attempts to do another punch, but Mecha Sonic quickly hits him and Sonic flies into Mecha Sonic. Mario and Sonic then continue running and Mario Super-Jump-Punches Mecha Sonic while he hits Sonic and Mario fails to Ground Pound him. Mario and Sonic then smack Mecha Sonic back and forth 6 times and Mecha Sonic blasts Sonic away and hits Mario twice. Mario then uses a spin attack and punches Mecha Sonic while, at the same time, Sonic slams him to the ground. Mecha Sonic then comes back up behind them with 4 debris pieces. He kicks Mario and uses the debris as weapons on Mario and Sonic. Mecha Sonic then kicks Sonic away, extends his arm to grab Mario and slam him to the ground while 3 more debris pieces pop out, uses them to hurt Mario and blasts him away. While flying, Mario hits a ? block, making a Cap Feather pop out. Mario gets it and becomes Cape Mario, or in this case, 8-Bit Cape Mario. He and Mecha Sonic then charge at each other, causing an explosion when they meet and a huge hole in the ground, while throwing rapid punches at each other. They continue this in the sky, but then Mecha Sonic hurls Mario inside of the World 8 castle from Super Mario Bros. and Sonic follows them inside. When Mecha Sonic and Mario crash inside, Mecha Sonic rams into Mario, extends his arm to grab him, Spin Dashes on him and makes him fly all over bouncing fireballs and lands a final kick while taking the Chaos Emerald from him. But then Sonic hits Mecha Sonic and takes the Emerald from him. Mecha Sonic flies straight towards Sonic but he slides under him, but Mecha Sonic teleports and gets the Emerald again, that is until Sonic Spin Dashes towards him and making him hit a wall. After getting the Emerald, Sonic and Mecha Sonic charge at each other similar to the previous fight in the Pipe Maze. Before Sonic can unleash a charged Spin Dash, Mecha Sonic extends his arm once again and pushes Sonic through a bunch of walls, kicks him behind him, gets the Emerald and causes Sonic to crash into Mario, finally ending the battle. Transformations 8-Bit Mario 8-Bit Sonic 8-Bit Mecha Sonic 8-Bit Cape Mario Trivia *This is one of the first battles where Sonic unleashes a powerful charged smash attack (Light Speed Attack) instead of using mostly small quick attacks to defeat his foes. *Along with Shadow in Episode 6, Sonic is one of the only heroes to stand on his own against Mecha Sonic's attacks as he was able to dodge Mecha Sonic's bullets and missles, land an impressive hit on the powerful enemy, and stand on even ground with Mecha Sonic during both of their Light Speed Attacks. The difference between Shadow and Sonic are seen in contrast in the two episodes; Shadow was mostly on the offensive in an attempt to destroy Mecha Sonic, while Sonic mostly played defensively and attacked Mecha Sonic in an attempt to save Mario and finish the fight. If both hedgehogs were willing to cooparate together, they may be able to be a match for Mecha Sonic. Category:Battles Category:Non-Canon